


5 Times Sam Almost Walked Away from SG1

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Series: Five Things:  SG-1 [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Title</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Sam Almost Walked Away from SG1

**Author's Note:**

> From sg1-five-things over at LJ.

1\. During their mission on PX3-851 their camp was destroyed by a weather "event", so called by the leader of the Or'nics. Whatever it was, it knocked out the stargate, toppled trees and swept their camp away, along with Daniel's supply of coffee. She worked nonstop to get the gate back up and running, but by the third day she was no where to a solution and Daniel was turning into a big bitch, which was turning Jack into an even bigger bitch. By the third day she got the gate up and running and they made an emergency trip back just to get Daniel caffeinated again. Carter was furious, no one made that kind of concession to her if she was PMSing, she wasn't offered to gate home if she ran out of chocolate. She got over herself quickly: she was a hard core USAF chick, she could handle anything, and she didn't need to reduce herself to batting her eyelashes at her CO to get her own way. She was an air force broad, she could handle it.  
2\. When she got over the shock that Jack didn't want her. She was so embarrassed she didn't think she could show her face around him again. She got over that, too. She was USAF, she could handle it  
3\. Shortly after she discovered Jack didn't want her, she decided to grab Janet and have a girls night of boozing it up. Janet let it slip, after her 5th mint julep, that she wanted a geek all her own because somewhere it was written that to have a successful career in the USAF you had to acquire your own geek, and if Colonel O'Neill could bag the hottest civilian that she ever lit eyes on, it was only fair she got one, too.  
4\. When Janet died. She never knew who soul deep loneliness was until Janet died. She thought she knew, but she had been wrong.  
5\. When Jack was went to DC. SG1 just wasn't the same without him. Cam was all right, but he wasn't Jack. No one could replace Jack. Late one night she wandered down to Daniel's office just to talk, and she found him sitting at his desk, looking a bit lost.  
"Daniel"? she called out to him.  
"Sam," said Daniel, not moving.  
She went too him, concerned. "Daniel, what's wrong?"  
He sighed, and she knew he was encased in the same soul deep loneliness she felt when Janet died.


End file.
